Currently, banks operate in their application landscapes with a number of product-or savings-specific systems. The running of these is cost intensive and cannot be scaled up. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method that simplifies running processes and substantial product savings neutrality within the scope of the banking business, for example.